


From beginning to end 至始至终12下

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [14]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: （ ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局）





	From beginning to end 至始至终12下

当Thor从道馆的浴室出来时，一眼就看到了大堂沙发上的Loki，他头发半湿正半仰着头喝水

 

“你去哪了？”Thor疑问着，当他兴冲冲的跑进浴室里时，那里连半个人影都没看到？他想自己一定是又被Loki给耍了，于是第二次用右手帮自己缓解了一下。但现在看着对方的状态，明显也是刚洗完澡的样子？

 

“道馆挨着spa会馆，难道你不知道？”Loki斜眼看过Thor那副怨念的神情...他想笑但是忍住了，然后伸手递过去了一瓶水

 

“好吧，你就这么欺负我吧……”Thor只能无奈得叹着气，对Loki他真是一点办法都没有，只能纵容他

 

“明明是你欺负我，我的后背和肩膀到现在都很痛……”

 

“那我帮你揉揉？”Thor傻笑着凑到Loki的身边，用他的大手帮对方按捏着，不时的再吃点豆腐

 

“我比较好奇？你家里的人就没问过你什么吗？关于咱们两个人的事情？”Loki很疑惑，在他们关系被公布的那天，他的父亲Laufey就第一时间打来了电话逼问自己，而Odinson家族那边却没有任何的动静，或许有，也可能是他自己不知道罢了

 

“我的父亲基本不会亲自打电话过来的，我们更喜欢面对面的谈话。不过他也知道我的脾气，认定了什么也很难更改，至于我母亲......听说她最近去参加了一个什么慈善活动，忙的也无暇顾及这事了吧？等到她有了时间自然会来询问我，必经她为了我的终生大事可算是操碎了心”

 

“咳咳.....”Loki听完Thor的话不小心呛到了水，这话里话外.....怎么有种要逼婚的感觉那？

 

“哦，小心点”Thor拍着Loki的背部，平顺着他的激烈反应

 

“咱们是不是要去找Tony和Paul了？要是去晚了估计又要被Tony挖苦”Loki赶紧转移话题，在情感方面的问题上他总是会选择逃避，与Thor在一起的开心日子最终会有结束的一天，这一点Loki很清楚

 

“也是，他肯定会说我小气不想请他吃饭，然后再东拉西扯的给我扣上一堆的罪状……走吧，回去换套衣服，谁让咱俩都对不起他那”说着话Thor拉起Loki的手，往客房方向走去

 

Loki心想，一向不太注重外表礼节的Thor怎么突然讲究了起来？还特意带着他回房换衣服？果然一关上房门Loki就被Thor压倒在床上，动员着自己在饭前先来一发。自从Loki与Thor正式交往后，特别还是在无处可逃的曙光女生号上，他的生活就变成了另一种状态。除了每天无聊的消磨时间外，就是被Thor压在床上干的死去活来，虽然他也比较享受这种床事的乐趣，但多多少少还是对这样的变化而感到迷失。所以在几番挣扎后，Loki以身体不适的理由拒绝的了Thor。

 

Thor当然很恼火，他满身的欲火却无处发泄，但却敢怒不敢言。因为他知道，跟Loki在一起的时间越久，自己对他的感情就越深。就像是他今天有意无意的提示着对方，他对这份感情想有一份更完美的收场，但很明显Loki暂时不想.......也许也是他自己太着急了，Thor只能用这种原因来安慰自己

 

====  
更换好了适当的礼服，Thor依旧十指相扣的牵着Loki的手，向Tony预知他们的地点出发。经历过这一个月后，貌似船上的人已经习惯了这对比较高调的情侣，于是都能很淡然的与他们打着招呼，然后擦肩而过

 

来到已预订的包厢门口，Loki稍稍整理了一下自己的领口，他一向注重仪态不允许有丝毫的怠慢。可是当门被推开的一刹那，Loki却被眼前的情景震惊的瞪圆了眼睛，这简直如同是打开了新世界的大门一般。房间内震耳的音乐以及眼前形形色色扭动身姿热舞的Omega，甚至在包厢内的中央还有一根钢管？几个脱衣舞女郎在上面做着各种夸张而又充满欲望的动作，这里的一切都让这位北欧出身的贵族小少爷Loki觉得很是惊讶

 

“别傻愣在门口”Tony发现了门口的两人，于是主动招呼着他们进来

 

“习惯Tony就好了”Thor看着身旁有些茫然的Loki，主动环上他的肩膀，让对方稍微僵硬的身体缓和了一些

 

Thor拉着Loki坐进包厢内的L形软椅上，显然在他们来之前这里就已经热闹有一阵了，Tony和Paul的脸有些微红应该是已经喝了不少，但是却不见Wanda的踪影？不过简单想想也知道，这种场合可不太适合女士，即使是再强悍的女Alpha也不会喜欢这里。

 

Loki有些拘谨的坐在Thor的身旁，他从来没有去过类似这种像夜总会的地方，看似好奇又有些陌生。但Thor明显很适应这里的环境，他接过Tony递过来的大号啤酒杯一口气就喝下了整杯。可能是注意到了Loki的不自然，毕竟从刚才进来到现在，身边的人居然出奇的安静，这可不太符合Loki的性格。Thor转过身温柔的询问着他想喝点什么，可是没等Loki答复，就被突然探出身子的Tony吓了一跳

 

“当然是啤酒了，这可是我在比利时教堂地下存的私货，市面上可买不到”说完话Tony给Loki的手里直接硬生生的塞上了一杯啤酒

 

Loki很是好奇的盯着手中的杯子，黄色的透明液体中升着小小气泡，感觉有点像刚开瓶的香槟，但是杯口处那一层厚厚的白色泡沫又让他感觉很奇妙。Loki很是小心的抿了一口，然后略有嫌弃的紧锁起眉头，有点苦........

 

Thor看着Loki奇妙的表情忍不住温柔的笑起来，然后用拇指帮对方抹去嘴边的啤酒沫，再暧昧般的舔食进自己得嘴里

“你没喝过啤酒吗？”

 

“没有.......这么难喝居然还有人喜欢？”Loki不可思议的想着，这一定是他喝过最差劲的酒了

 

“难喝？这可是世界上最好喝的酒了……你多喝几次就会爱上它的。来，干杯，为了Odinson先生的款待”周围的人一同应和着Tony的呼应，互相撞杯，然后一饮而尽。这样的情况下Loki也只能跟随着大家喝下整整一杯，但这种感觉很微妙，有种很舒服的畅快感，甚至可以隐约尝出一点淡淡的稻香味？

 

几轮结束之后，Loki才觉得他可能是这些人中最不能喝的一个了。他的酒量一般，但好在自制力强，重来都不会醉酒失态。不过他身边的Thor倒是能喝的很，从开始到现在他都不记得对方喝的是第几杯了？反正Thor手里的杯子就一直没空过。

 

酒精让人的情绪变得更兴奋起来，Tony被一群Omega们拉到包厢的中央跳起了贴身热舞，然后陆陆续续很多人又融入了进去

 

“来，一起跳舞吧”几个Omega跑过来邀请剩余的人，Paul架不住邀请也加入了他们，反倒过来邀请Loki和Thor的人却碰了钉子。

 

“哦，对不起。我不会跳这种舞”Loki委婉的拒绝着，但是却引来了Thor的劝说？

 

“这算不上什么舞蹈，就是大家开心随便跳跳而已，很简单的我带着你”Thor知道Loki很拘谨，更注意形象要面子，但是他想让对方开心一些，融入进这个欢乐的气氛当中

 

“不，我都说了，我不想”Loki的脾气很倔，他才不想像那些Omega一样，扭腰撅臀的和对方贴身跳舞，即使对方的是Thor也不行

 

因为Loki不肯妥协，Thor也只好拒绝邀请陪着他在沙发上坐着。

 

“你是不是经常和Tony他们这样出来玩？”看着Thor这轻车熟路的样子，不禁让Loki怀疑起来

 

“嗯……有时候吧，你也知道我没有多少空闲的时间”Thor没办法欺骗Loki，因为多余的谎言只会更快的被对方揭穿

 

Loki略挑起眉梢一副“原来你是这样的人”的神情

 

“哈哈，你是在吃醋吗？”Thor突然大笑起来，他觉得这是个好兆头，Loki居然为他在吃醋

 

“我吃醋？算了吧，你肯定会是想多了”Loki狡辩着，明明Thor才是个大醋缸

 

此时沙发处的这一角里简直能散发出粉红色的心形泡泡来，看得Tony实在闹眼睛。于是他迈着浮夸的舞步蹭到两人的跟前，不怀好意的要打断他们的打情骂俏

 

“你们两个看着真是牙疼，腻了这么久还没腻够吗？来，不跳舞喝酒总行吧”Tony举起杯一饮而尽

 

这些酒在Thor看来当然不在话下，但是Loki却觉得有些咽不下口，这液体涨的胃很不舒服，而且不知道是包厢不通风的原因，还是自己真的喝多了？Loki居然有些微微的头晕起来

 

“这一杯我替Loki喝了”看出了Loki的为难，Thor主动抢过对方的酒杯，眼都不眨一下的喝了下去

 

“这可不行，你的酒量我太清楚了，恐怕我们一屋子的人加起来都喝不过你，这个不能替的Thor”Tony把目光转向Loki，他没有恶意但却看不得这俩人黏黏糊糊的秀恩爱

 

“好，我喝就是了”Loki不想让别人觉得他被Thor保护着，就算他是个Omega，同样也是个男人。Loki重新倒满了酒杯，然后一咬牙喝的一滴都不剩。

 

“Tony别再难为他了，你要是想喝，我陪你”Thor终于忍不住出来制止，他太了解Tony的劝酒套路了，他可不会给对方这个机会。

 

“我觉得我还可以”Loki打断了Thor的话，他觉得自己控制力很好，虽然有些微醉，但意识清醒的好

 

“你看，Loki说他可以，你瞎操什么心。来，为我们的新伙伴Loki Laufeyson干杯”Tony顺着Loki的话帮衬着，怼的Thor无力反驳，只能看着他们频频的举杯。

 

不知道是不是Tony他们事先商量好的，再与Tony连喝了几杯后Paul又过来凑上了热闹，紧接着又是Tony的那些Omega朋友们，接二连三的围过来敬酒。Thor尽量能帮着Loki挡酒就挡一下，实在不行就用凶狠的眼神威胁着过来的人，好在挺过了一轮高潮，却很不巧的在这个时候接到了他母亲Frigga的电话

 

“对不起，我母亲的电话”Thor向大家示意着，他必须要接这个电话，于是起身离开包厢想找个安静的地方，但是在离开前还是很郑重的警告Tony他们，不许乘机灌Loki的酒。

 

来到包厢门外的走廊上，这里相对的安静一些，于是Thor接听起了电话

“Hi，妈妈，这么晚还没休息吗？”也许Odinson的温柔这辈子只能用在两个人的身上，一个是Loki，而另一个就是他的母亲

 

“当然是想你了”Frigga温柔的语调总是让Thor很安心，母子之间的关系更像是朋友一般

 

“我可不相......来吧，我已经准备好了”Thor忍不住笑出了声，他和Loki在一起也有段时间了，Odinson与Laufeyson成为情侣的消息已经是无人不知无人不晓了，但是他的母亲，那个最惦念他终身大事的人却迟迟没有来问询

 

“看来你对Laufeyson还挺满意的，我看过他的照片，是个很漂亮的孩子”Frigga第一次觉得他儿子的品位终于有得救了，虽然Odin觉得Thor是在胡闹，当然这也不是他第一次胡闹了。Frigga不看重这些所谓的家室，她只是单纯的觉得Loki这个孩子不错，长的不仅漂亮，气质也好，学历优秀一看就是个很聪明的孩子

 

“他本人更好看，那些照片不及他万分之一的好看”Thor极其自豪的夸赞着Loki，简直要把对方捧上了天

 

“那你什么时候把他领回家让我看看本人？”

 

“过一阵吧，我们还有一单生意要做，等忙完了......我试试看吧”Thor的语气突变得不自信起来，说实话他不太了解Loki心中的真实想法。他们的开始是因为Loki的发情期，然后是他特意的筹划，在适合的时间地点与对方燃起了火花。但从种种的情况上看来，对方不想再有更近一步的发展，起码现在Loki不会这么想

 

“哦？真是难得见我儿子这么的不自信。不过我可以看得出来你这次很认真，比之前对Jane还要上心”

 

“不，我对每一份感情都很认真，但是Loki不同？虽然我说不上来哪里不同”Thor无法形容这种感觉，他之前对Jane当然不是儿戏，同样很认真的看待这份感情，以及对方提出分手的时候Thor也伤心懊恼了很久。可Loki不同，他甚至无法想象对方要离开时的情景，那一定是世界末日

 

“所谓谁爱的更多一些，那么所承受的东西也会更多。就好比Jane，她对你的感情更深，所以注定她就要面对更大的压力。但现在，明显你对Loki的感情更多一些，但感情这种事情谁付出多少并不重要，重要的是你要坚定对方是否爱你”Frigga是过来人，她引导着自己的儿子，希望他能获得真正的幸福

 

“我不知道，甚至从来都不敢问这个问题”Thor真的很害怕，怕得到的回答并非如他所愿

 

“我的孩子，告诉我，你现在开心吗？”

 

“当然很开心，只要他能在我身边，我就会很满足。虽然我不确定他是否爱我，但我知道Loki还是喜欢我的。虽然还打不到爱，不过我有信心。”Thor重新振奋着精神，他可不想在自己的母亲面前丢脸

 

“有信心就好，盼望你能早日把他领回来，你父亲那边尽管放心，我会说服他的”Frigga总是很善解人意，这一点领Thor感到无比的宽慰

 

“还是母亲最疼我”Thor傻笑着，然后在晚安的问候中挂断了电话

 

当Thor开心的回到包厢推开大门的时候，他目瞪口呆的着看Loki正和其他的Omega在跳舞？Loki脱掉了他的西服外套，一身白色修身的衬衣，领口的领结早已没了踪影，微微敞开的领口可以清晰的看到白皙的脖颈和漂亮的锁骨，身姿缭绕，性感的简直能让所有在场的Alpha瞬间爆炸，Tony早就咽着口水盯个不停，而Paul还算是稳重，所以多少有些收敛着自己的目光

 

“Thor，来一起跳舞”Loki突然注意到了门口的Thor，于是主动拉过对方的手邀请着，甚至轻巧的转了几圈，然后躺进对方的怀里

 

黏黏的嗓音和飘忽不定的绿眼睛，让Thor的心跳加快。但很快他就意识到Loki一定是喝多了，他只不过才出去一会儿的功夫就变成了这样，于是不解又带着愤怒的看向Tony

 

“你罐了他多少酒”

 

“你可别冤枉我，你出去之后我顶多就让他喝了2杯，谁知道他酒量这么差？后来就自己抢着要酒喝。你要是不信可以问问Paul，你知道他一向诚实”Tony表示很无辜，他的目的的确是想灌醉Loki让Thor暴躁的恼火起来，可是还没等他真正出手Loki就自己先醉了，而且还是酒后不太安分的那种。

 

Paul很是中肯得点着头，所以Thor只能选择相信。不过现在Loki简直就像是换了一个人，他拉着Thor不肯放手，在他的身前贴身扭动着腰肢，那迷离的眼神更是露骨一般的再勾引着

 

“Loki你已经醉了，我们回去好不好？”Thor的嗓音因情欲变得有些沙哑起来，他不适的轻咳着，尽量保持镇定

 

“我才没醉那，Tony还说要送我一大箱子的啤酒”Loki反驳着，酒精的麻痹让他口齿异常的慵懒，Thor没有很反感，反而觉得他醉酒还蛮可爱的

 

“没错，回头我叫人给你送几箱去你那里”Tony到是很大方，但却引来了Thor的不满，他怒气冲冲的瞪着Tony

 

“Loki喝多了，我要送他回房间。你们接着玩，抱歉招待不周账单回头寄给我就行”Thor和剩余的人打着招呼，然后拖着Loki就往外走

 

“我还能喝，我不走”Loki突然耍起了脾气，他执意的把住钢管不肯松手。但是喝醉的身体软绵绵的没有一丝能抵抗的力气，于是Thor用力一拉，将Loki的手臂跨过自己的脖子，然后不容拒绝的把Loki抱了起来。这个画面不禁让在场的Omega们惊叫出声，赞叹着Odinson的强大男友力

 

“..........”Tony翻着白眼，真是B了狗了

 

====  
这一路走的不是很顺利，虽然Thor体魄健壮、力量十足，但Loki身材再纤细也不是一般的小女人，毕竟对方有着188公分不逊色与他自己的身高，更重要的是Loki也并非很安分的在他怀里抱着，这引起了不少人的注目

好不容易到了房门口，Thor如释重负的放下Loki把他倚在门边的墙上，然后在对方的身上寻找着房卡

 

“宝贝，你把房卡放在哪了？是不是放在西服的上衣兜里了？”Thor把Loki的裤兜反反复复的搜了一圈，但是并没有发现什么，于是心想着是不是在落在了包厢内的西服里？正当想询问对方的时候，却抬头望进Loki那满是情欲的眼睛里

 

Loki倚在门边，一只腿蹬在身后的墙面上，两只手自然的垂在身体两侧，微微扬起一边的嘴角有种危险信号的暗示，以及那绿色的眼睛，在长长的睫毛下忽隐忽现。Thor看的有些出神，甚至忘记了任何的举动。直到看着对方向他慢慢的伸出手臂，那双骨节分明而又修长的手指，点在Thor的胸口处

“Do you want me?”

 

Thor瞬间血液沸腾起来，他顾不上一切，即使现在世界就要毁灭，他也要吻着自己的爱人一起终结。他不是很温柔的吻上Loki的唇，激烈而又强劲的纠缠着与他一样渴望的人，甚至忘记了自己还在门外。Thor扯拽开Loki的皮带，把衬衣从里面撩开，爱抚着对方如丝绸般的肌肤，然后揉搓着那粉嫩的乳头，让Loki忍不住的叫出声来

 

“啊.....嗯...”Loki松开了Thor的唇，他仰起头大口的喘着气，这个吻让他有些窒息，可Thor并没有好心的想放过他，亲吻着他的脖颈，在腺体出留下深红色的吻痕，虽然不能够标记，但却让Loki抓狂的尖叫起来

 

Loki的惊叫声让Thor恢复了理智，这才意识到他们不能在走廊上做爱。可是他现在浴火上身一刻都不想忍耐，同样对方也是饥渴难耐的正用手不停的爱抚他，想要的更多。Thor现在什么也想不了，也不可能再回去取房卡或是找服务生。Thor深深的吸了一口气向后退了一步，紧接着一脚就踹开了房门，然后不由分说的抱起门口的Loki就进了房间

 

Thor用脚后跟一踢，虽然门锁坏了，但好在还能合上门。他顾不得开灯，直接走到床边把Loki扔了上去，然后解开裤子把早已把勃起憋得生疼的阴茎放了出来，他可是忍了一天了，就算现在Loki找千万个理由也阻止不了他。Thor有些野蛮的扒下Loki的裤子，那里和他一样也好不了哪去，湿黏的液体在Loki的内裤上湿了一片，这色情的景象让Thor来不及做多余的前戏就直接将阴茎插了下去

 

“嗯.......”Loki满足的呻吟着，醉酒后的感官和欲望被放大，而且晕乎乎的感觉让他没有丝毫的戒备和矜持可言，只是享受着这份极致的快乐

 

Thor把Loki拉到床边，让对方的腰身悬空在床的边际，双手压向白嫩的大腿内侧，Loki以卷曲的形态承受着身上Thor向他压下来的力量。可能是忍了太久了，于是Thor根本就是发泄一般的操弄着Loki，疯狂而又猛烈的撞进对方身体，恨不得把他整个人都揉搓进自己的体内

 

事发突然又太过猛烈，Thor终于还是忍不住提前就射了出来。他筋疲力尽的趴在Loki的身上，感受着对方身体里温暖的液体。说起来有些好笑，两个人着急到甚至连上衣都没来得及脱........Thor自嘲的笑着，然后拖着Loki的身体爬上床的中央。本以为Loki因为醉意早已晕睡了过去，谁不知当Thor翻过对方身体想要相拥时，却借着窗边的月光看到那双祖母绿的眼睛正盯着他看

 

Loki虽有倦意，但他却不满足于此，于是慵懒的翻过身骑坐在Thor的身上。两人沾黏着液体的下身又摩擦到一起，色情的蠕动着别有一番滋味。Loki挺直身体，用手缓慢的解开自己衬衣上一颗颗的扣子，这画面让Thor看的有些入了神。Loki将衬衣随意的往床边一扔，一丝不挂的身体高高在上的在Thor的眼前展现着，他俯下身伸出舌尖舔舐着对方的嘴唇，没有深入只是随意的挑逗着，然后用手指拨弄开Thor胸前的一排的扣子，让对方也同样的在他身下暴露出结实的胸膛

 

“嗯.......”Thor因胸前的一片酥麻而呻吟出声，Loki正用灵巧的舌尖在他的的乳头上画着圈，这感觉真不错，甚至能让他再更色情的遐想一下

 

“想不想试试下面？”Thor坏心眼的再诱导着Loki，这要是在平时，他绝对会在第一时间就被对方一刀捅死

 

Loki歪着头看向Thor，嘴边的笑意慢慢浮现出来，然后没有犹豫的伸出手敷在Thor半硬起的阴茎上，缓缓的爱抚着。当看到Loki低下头的瞬间，Thor从来没到过自己到额心跳可以这么快，几乎都要炸开了胸膛

 

“啊......”Thor舒服的呻吟着，那灵巧的舌头虽然略有生涩，但却刺激着他的每一条神经。

 

Loki从来没有做过这种事情，但是在酒精的丛勇下他觉得这其实很简单，就像是吃着自己最喜欢的雪糕，他甚至还色情的在Thor顶端的小洞出用舌尖摩擦，然后慢慢的试着吞下这个早已勃起变得巨大的东西，但只是深入的试了2下就突然不适的红了眼圈

 

“我以后绝对不会再让你喝醉酒了”Thor用手抬起Loki的下巴，看着对方这副撩人而又可怜的样子，让他不忍心趁机再继续欺负下去。可是对于Loki醉酒引起的性欲，也让Thor多少有些危机感，并十分在意起对方会不会对谁都是这样的状态，还是说因为酒醉后面对的人是他，Thor Odinson

 

用健壮的臂膀扶住身上的腰身，然后让早已蓄势待发的阴茎对准Loki身下的穴口，那里因为之前的性爱早已湿滑软绵。Thor压低自己声音，用半命令口吻的说道

“自己坐下去”

 

今天的Loki真是又听话又魅惑，他双手伏在Thor健硕的腹肌上，然后挺直腰身慢慢的往后坐去，享受般的呻吟着，知道完全的坐下去将对方的阴茎吞没。Thor没有着急着马上攻城略地，反而有意无意的顶着胯，让身上的人先一步略有不满的扭动起了腰肢

 

“呃......Thor......”Loki貌似带有哭腔的哀求着，他想要对方，想要对方把自己填满

 

Thor本打算报复一下今天Loki对自己的所作所为，也让对方尝尝着欲求不满的滋味。但当他听到Loki的哀求时，又心软了起来，而且他也觉得自己已经忍不了多久了。Thor开始渐渐的动了起来，这让Loki满意的微昂起头，豪不在意自己的呻吟声痛起来是多么的淫荡和动听，这样身下的人也更卖力的顶撞起来，知道让他连直起身的力量都没有，只能软软的趴在Thor的胸口上

 

“啊......嗯...”这样的体位让Loki的穴口不断溢出体液来，混杂着渍水的撞击声，听起来色情无比。Loki跪立的双膝坚持不住的颤抖着，好在Thor没有被情欲完全淹没，他看到了对方的不适，然后抱住Loki的身体让他侧躺下来。

 

Thor躺在Loki的身后抱紧对方，他把阴茎重新塞进那个温暖湿热的穴口里，然后温柔的进出着。突然慢下来的节奏，让Loki瞬间舒服的有了困意。他在鼻息间小声的呻吟着，甚至这种莫名其妙的温柔方式让他觉得很温暖

 

“嗯.....我经常戏弄过你，像对待佣人一样的使唤你.....啊.....把你推下过飞机，扔进过泳池.....甚至还想杀过你......嗯.....Thor你到底能忍耐我多久....”伴随着舒服的呻吟声，Loki说出了他至今疑惑，却又在平时不敢开口询问的问题

 

“我能忍耐你一辈子，要是你给我这个机会。我会爱你一辈子、宠你一辈子，不论你做出多么罪恶滔天的事情，我都会原谅你”Thor把Loki抱得更紧，将脸埋进对方的黑色秀发中贴近脖颈的腺体上

 

“........我们分手吧”

 

整个房间的空气突然冷了下来，寂静到能清楚的听到窗外的风声。Loki能感觉的到Thor一瞬间的身体僵硬，甚至连呼吸都停止了下来

 

“呵呵.....呵呵呵...我开玩笑的....可以继续吗？刚才还挺舒服的...你说过我做什么都会原谅我的”Loki见Thor反应有些异常，于是笑着缓和道。可是即便这样，身后的人还是有没动静

 

“只有这个玩笑开不得”Thor的语气很严肃，而且带着一些怒意，刚才的一瞬间他真的以为世界末日要来了。他气愤的翻过Loki的身体，让他可以直视着对方的脸，然后将那条笔直细长的双腿架在自己的肩上

 

“啊..........”Loki痛的大叫起来，他被Thor巨大的阴茎直接顶进了生殖腔里，紧接着就是一次比一次还要猛烈的撞击，激烈的让他眼前一片昏花什么也想不到，只能感受到Thor对他强烈的渴望和爱意

 

伴随着高潮的褪去，两人身上一片狼藉却无力去清洗。Thor趴在Loki的身旁，侧过脸看着已经晕睡过去的人。他情不自禁的伸出手，温柔的摸着那张好看而又精致的脸.....Thor虽一身疲倦，但却没有什么睡意。他反复的回想着刚才Loki所说的话，突然觉得那句“分手”也许是对方的真心话。Thor Odinson从来都没有这么害怕过，那种感觉让自己压抑的喘不过气来......

 

“Loki....求你别离开我....”


End file.
